Morgan Ester
Morgan Denise Ester was a former policewoman and more recently an inmate at Freemont State PenitentiaryMorgan's first Lost Code bio calls the penitentiary "Freemont Maximum Security Prison." In The Commodore's Guide, it was "Arrowhead High Security Prison.", having been found guilty for the murder of ten corporate executivesAccording to the extra stage Confession — Timeline and World in Lost Code, the number is 10, though The Commodre's Guide reports it was 15, and in Final Rule, the number Dwight gives as having heard on the news is 11. On the Mesi Games website it's said to be 12. in November 2007. She is a player in Death Rule: Lost Code. Personality Lost Code (a) = |-| Lost Code (b) = |-| Amity = |-| Mesi Games = Appearance Morgan's eyes are described as "aqua blue" in Lost Code and capable of conveying a lot of emotion. Relationships Morgan has no known relatives, though in False Execution she mentions having had a good relationship with her late father. Before the November 2007 murders Morgan was in a relationship with Abraham Archer, a source of much contention between them during the 44th Ludus. Participation Lost Code: Good Ending Morgan collaborated with The Committee during the Last Game. Her PDA was equipped with the function to receive messages from the director and download video, as well as the identities, goals, and current locations of the other Players, unaffected by the Double Agent ability. She encountered and tried to kill Abraham Archer twice, first with her knife, and the second time by strangulation, though she was stabbed in the chest before successfully completing her mission. Morgan prepared a cyanide pill which she was able to swallow to avoid death at the hands of Tanya Serris. Final Rule By the time she met Dwight and Tina, Morgan had already killed Abigail as part of her Death Rule, and planned to finish off the protagonists to fulfill her Death Rule: kill two women and one man. She chased after them with a revolver but stopped when Dwight revealed he was in possession of the Skeleton Key. Morgan was willing to spare them if she were freed, but Dwight had no intention of using his ability on her, instead leading Morgan to fall into the grinder, where she is killed. November 2007 Murders The ten victims Morgan supposedly killed were in reality executed by her former police partner, though his connections with The Committee allowed him to successfully frame her for the crime. Their deaths were recorded on a video file which is shown to Abraham on his PDA during the 44th Ludus. In its entirety, the video depicts Morgan bound up along with the victims in a line, pleading with her partner. She is able to escape her own confines and gain control of his gun, though not in time to save anyone else. The subsequent segment of Morgan shooting her partner in view of the dead bodies as a manner of self defense was used as damning evidence in her trial. Development Morgan's stats in The Commodore's Guide are 5'7, 122 lbs., and blood type AB. Her birthday was on April 2nd, 1984, which would make her 28 years old. Trivia * ''Gudgeon, ''Morgan's codename, can either signify the part of a mechanism on which something turns or a kind of freshwater fish. * Morgan is one of the three Lost Code characters with two bios in-game. The others are Mami Kurasawa and Tanya Serris. References & Notes Category:Lost Code CharactersCategory:Amity CharactersCategory:PlayersCategory:Antagonists